This is a competitive renewal application on behalf of Case Western Reserve University's (CWRU) Program and its two primary teaching hospitals, MetroHealth Medical Center (MHMC) and University Hospitals of Cleveland Ireland Cancer Center (UH). The two institutions form ONE CONSORTIUM participation in ECOG activities. The CWRU program has been continuously funded for 29 years. This request describes all the integrated activities of our institution in ECOG and allows the continuation of the following objectives and specific aims. 1. Permit the continuation of cur participation in ECOG activities, with increased accrual to all disease oriented protocols including participation in surgical and radiation therapy oriented studies. 2. Continue to provide follow-up. The present follow-up load consists of 535 patients. 3. Continue to maintain and develop additional scientific leadership in different disease committees. The Bone Marrow Transplantation Committee has been chaired, since its inception in ECOG, by Dr. Hillard Lazarus. 4. Expand our participation in surgically oriented studies that require blood and tumor acquisition and peri-operative adjuvant therapy. The PI is a surgical oncologist. 5. Develop Phase II &III studies that result from our Cancer Center Phase I trials. 6. Extend Group activities of Phase I &II human studies. 7. Develop Phase I studies, either as single institution or multi-institutional, and advance them to randomized clinical trials. 8. Participate in ancillary studies, chemo prevention, cancer control and quality of life protocols. 9. Continue to monitor terminated adjuvant studies, chaired by CWRU investigators, toxicity and prolonged survival (Ex. EST 1180 Intergroup 011-Adjuvant Therapy in Node Negative Breast Cancer).